Harry Potter and The Blood Feud
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: During Defence Lessons in Harry 4th Year. Ron does the unforgivable and Harry in turn invokes a Blood Feud. After challenging Ron to a duel for family honour who will win?. Will this blood feud result in the death of our beloved hero or one of the golden trio?


**Harry Potter: Blood Feud**

 **Chapter 1: Unforgivable Lessons**

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The rush he got from the magic coursing through his body, unbridled, unrestrained, had no comparison. The power, raw and untamed, sent waves of madness and glee through him. Ever since the Dementor attack the dark magic they gave off had pulled at his heart his very soul and it wouldn't let go until he let it go and merlin was he happy when he did.

He felt lighter than air, his head was up in the clouds, he was flying on such a high that he'd never felt before. His name had just been called in the Goblet of Fire. He was to complete in tasks that could possibly cause his death but he just didn't care.

The dark magic all but consumed him. He was addicted. Roaming in the Chamber of Secrets where he could use any piece of magic he wished and Hogwarts wouldn't detect it.

He wasn't sure if his friends were oblivious or just didn't care. No one had bought up his late night wondering, or his late morning rises. He skipped breakfast most days too It was early in September when Harry saw his first Unforgivable Curse, not including the one sent at him when he was a baby. Alastor Moody had showed them all three curses and the dark magic was rolling off the man making Harry shiver causing Professor Moody to look at him oddly as he studied the boy who was currently gripping the table as his knuckles turned white from holding so tightly as sweat glistened on his forehead and he licked his lips nervously as he was being watched by a certain Slytherin and his professor. Cursing himself knowing they would see the signs of his addiction even if no one else did.

Hermione elbowed him in the side and whispered harshly "Pay attention Harry!. I know you are against this type of magic and spells but it is good to learn how to spot this type of spells when used in a duel".

Harry glared and both the professor and Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry's changed from there bright emerald green to a dark forest powerful green. "Excuse me Hermione if I don't like watching this but do remember my parents and myself included was hit by the killing curse are you going to lecture Neville to pay attention when his parents when tortured by one of them!".

Neville glared at Hermione "Leave Harry alone Hermione you have no understanding that I and Harry had suffered lost under these curses. Sorry if we find it hard to pay attention".

Hermione gasped and tears rolled down her face "Oh I am so sorry I didn't think-".

Harry glared "I'm surprised at that confession after all you are the know it all around here I didn't him you were also the most stupid" he hissed with a bored drawl.

The students gasped and the Slytherins snickered as Hermione got up and ran out of the room crying.

Ron looked furious "Did you have to be so cruel Potter?!. She didn't mean it! And you selfish big headed git go and say something like that. Maybe fame has finally got to you. Didn't you get enough attention when you put your name in the Goblet of Fire. The whole of Gryffindor know you did it!. Don't deny it disappear every night from the Gryffindor tower when you think no one is watching!".

Harry snorted "To get away from your god awful snoring. And for the billionth time and you better clean out your ears Weasley. I did not put my name in that cup!. Maybe jealous has got to your head. You insignificant toe rag!. You've been using me from day one!. Did you honest think I was so naive that it was a fortunate coincidence that you are you're mother came at the right moment to show me how to get onto Platform nine and three quarters. Dumbledore sent you are you're family in order to befriend me. So I could be swayed onto the correct path. If I hadn't of had that unfortunate first greeting with Malfoy and running into you. I would be on a different course I would currently be in Slytherin achieving my full potential. Instead of wasting my potential in Gryffindor which prejudice backstabbing idiots like you. Everyday I regret going against the hats wishes and accepted you're hand in friendship because you know what Weasley. Malfoy was right about you and Granger you are the wrong sort and it took me until now to actually understand. I've been blinded all these years. But know I can see past the lights manipulations and half truths and I will no longer be a puppet who's strings are being pulled by the manipulative old coot!". He spat in disgust.

Draco smirked "Well well well it seems Weasley you have just lost you're meal ticket. I did warn you Potter about hanging around with those sort of filthy blood traitors and mudbloods but did you listen?. Well at these you've finally opened you eyes and see what the rest of us snakes see when it comes to the light". The Slytherins laughed at Ron who turned a deep shade of red with embarrassment and anger.

Ron pointed his wand in anger "Filthy half blood Slytherin!. You are just a filthy dark wizard in training like the rest of them. You may have Dumbledore fooled but I see behind your innocent façade after all your mother wasn't as innocent as people told you she was. Their were unproven rumours that she was having an affair with a Death Eater who might actually be you're father. You've been raised to be someone you're not. I don't care what anyone says but that is no way in hell that you are truly a Potter by blood or birth right!. You are just some bastard son of a dark wizard who follows a man who murdered you're whore of a mudblood mother!".

Harry snarled "How dare you!. Weasel. I challenge you to a duel. Rules are the first one to lose conciousness forfeits the duel. I Harry James Potter invoke a blood feud to one rodent Ronald Bilius Weasley". A golden bond formed between Ron and Harry which made the Gryffindors look wearily at Harry who had a sadistic glint in his emerald eyes and the Slytherins were on the edges of they're sits waiting to see what would occur as Professor Moody smirked "Well you heard him. You must accept the duel or you shall lose you're family honour and you're families reputation will be reversibly damaged and shamed. I shall be the third party and watch over the duel boys. Now the rules are no unforgivables or spells that will cause you're opponent permanently psychological or physically damage".

The Slytherins surprisingly cheered Harry on as the Gryffindors didn't dare breathe as they watched Harry stand on the duelling platform. Who looked angry yet terrified and no longer insulted Harry at the murderous look in his eyes and the newly invoked blood feud.

Harry followed Duelling procedure and bowed as did Ron but as soon as Harry had turned round Ron at hexed Harry behind his back which Harry encountered with a shield.

Moody growled "You coward Weasley. 30 points off Gryffindor for cursing someone behind their back".

The Slytherins sneered as watched in glee as Harry hit Weasley with a borderline dark charm "Fumos". 'A Nightmare spell that lasts for weeks until the right potion is administered the charm has been known to cause insomnia, horrific hallucinations and temporary insanity.

Professor Moody had a small smirk on his face as he attempted to cover his impression of the Potter boy using a borderline dark charm " I must remind you not to use spells that may cause reversible damage to the mind and body. That spell was borderline breaking the rules".

Harry gave nothing away and nodded as he blocked another spell from Weasley which was considerable more darker as Harry retaliated with Calvario 'Carves names into the victims flesh which in Weasley's case was an insult that Harry's mother used to use which was Evil Little Toe Rag. Harry was sure that Snape who find it funny.

Ron screamed as the words carved into his forehead. The Gryffindors hands twitched to their wands as did the Slytherins as they noticed that one of their own was close to being attack by his own house.

Harry was then hit with a dark barely legal curse Sectumsempra curse creating a large slash mark across his chest that he healed with a simple "Episkey" before he glared coldly at Ron and used a Scorching Spell that caused 2nd degree burns over Ron's legs as he was panicking rather than cancelling the spell. Moody roll his eyes and used Aguamenti to douse the flames and in a gruff voice took twenty points of the pair for using lethal spells on the other and gave Weasley a detention with Professor Snape for using his dark curse first on his opponent.

Harry was getting bored and twirled his wand in his hand before casting "Furnunculus' which cause Weasley to be covered in boils while Weasley hit Harry with a bone breaking curse that snapped his left wrist.

Harry in turn cast "Periculum' The spell he didn't want to use that would heal major injuries but also drain his magic.

He used a dark spell and shouted in Parselmouth "Baka". A large eighteen foot Basilisk appeared Harry hissed "Don't kill the Weasel or use you're venom. I'd rather no go to Azkaban".

The snake hissed "Yes master". Instead the Basilisk petrified Ron and a golden light filled the room.

Harry spelled the Basilisk away down to the Chamber of Secrets and smirked "I believe that means I've won".

Seamus Finnigan yelled "You've killed him Potter!".

Harry raised an eyebrow "No. I wouldn't kill him when their is a room full of witnesses. I have no intention of going to Azkaban. Weasley is merely Petrified nothing that breeches the rules and terms of the duel".

Professor Moody nodded "He speaks the true. I must congratulate you on using such advanced magic and displaying you're precious gift of Parseltongue although I am a little displeased at you're knowledge of Parselmagic but it is an advantage over you're enemies so well done 20 points to Gryffindor".

Harry nodded still seething at Weasley"I understand Professor".

Neville spoke up "Good job mate if they both had done that to me I would of reacted near enough the same way. Gryffindors are meant to be loyal and brave to one another yet those two idiots haven't got a loyal bone in their bodies".

Luna smiled "We are with you Harry it is better to walk with a friend in the darkness than to walk alone in the light".

Neville smirked and nodded eagerly and Harry grinned and nodded "Thanks that really means something to me. I'll talk to you both later".

Professor Moody seemed satisfied "Very well now back to the lesson at hand. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Malfoy please sent to The Hospital Wing and inform her that his injuries occur due to him insulting 's mother and making vile comments about his blood which resulted in a blood feud between and . If she ask why their is questionable spells and magic that has been used on then inform her it was the result of sending his own dark barely legal spells first against Mister Potter".

Draco nodded "I understand sir. Perfectly come Vincent lets get this filthy blood traitor to the hospital wing so we can return to lessons that have more significance than him. Shall I get Professor Snape as I am sure he would like to know how got in this condition?".

Professor Moody nodded "Indeed I think he should know that used his own curse against the boy he has been attempting to protect all these years in the name of his childhood friend. I am almost certain he would like to know what had said to gain 's wrath".

The Slytherins grinned as the Gryffindors winced knowing that they were going to be in the negative in regards to their house points and no doubt their potions lessons would be more brutal than normal.

After lunch that day Harry followed Cedric Diggory out of the great hall after lunch. The popular Hufflepuff boy was always surrounded by other students- students wearing Potter Stinks badges but Harry forced himself to push back his self-consciousness and approach the older boy.

"Potter? What's up?" Cedric asked, shooting several of his snickering friends looks that told them to shut up.

"We need to talk. It's important". Harry said seriously

Cedric gave him a suspicious, hesitant look but finally nodded his head. He told his friends he'd be back in a minute and followed Harry to an empty classroom.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, still unsure if he could pull this off. He turned to face the older Hufflepuff and put up a rather convincing nervous mask. His real nerves, however, left him almost the instant he committed to really doing it, and instead an excited glee filled the pit of his stomach. He was almost excited to see if he could really do this.

"Cedric, I wanted to warn you". Harry said seriously

The older boy narrowed his eyes and the suspicion was back full force as Harry continued "I know what the first task is Hagrid took me into the Forbidden Forest last night the first task is Dragons!" Cedric exclaimed "Dragons!" his mind filled with panic thoughts of images of enormous scaled beasts with sharp fangs and walls of fire came to mind.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cedric asked suddenly

"When I saw Madam Maxime and Karkaroff out there too. If they know, their champions would also know. It was an unfair advantage and only you out of the four of us wouldn't know what was coming". Harry said with an innocent expression on his face and Cedric looked surprised and mentally commented on how naïve Harry was.

Cedric nodded and hugged Harry in thanks before the two parted ways.

When Harry got to the Great Hall everyone was looking at him in fear or respect as rumours had spread about what had happened at Defence lessons.

Hermione walked up to Harry and attempted to slap him but he caught her hand and gripped it tightly causing tears to spring to her eyes "How could you!?. I heard what happened after I left. You petrified Ron and then hit him with a nightmare curse but since he's petrified he is stuck in a never ending nightmare!. I also saw what you carved into his forehead. That was barbaric!".

Harry sneered "He insulted my family honour and called my mother a whore. He deserved everything he got. He tried to kill me by using a dark barely legal cutting curse!. If I hadn't of used healing spells that have drained my magic into my magical reverse then I would have bled out and died from blood loss. He unbuttoned his robes and pulled his top from over his head showing the large scarred mark that had been cut into his chest. Horrified gasp rang out in the hall at the scar just above Harry's heart. Severus fists clenched "Are you Minerva say that what did was unforgivable and cruel. It had of just gone a couple of inches higher then Lily's sacrifice would of been a waste".

Harry spelled his top back on and sat beside Luna and Neville further on down the Gryffindor table.


End file.
